A Second Chance
by nixgint
Summary: [OneShot] NejiTen In a situation where the war ends and Obito succeeded in his Rinne Tensei for everyone instead of Madara only. Neji is given a second chance to live, breathe and love. What will he do? I think I made Neji kind of OOC.


A second chance

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei. Neji belongs with Tenten.

Set in my imaginary world where the war ended already and Neji is revived.

A/N: Just wanted to have a short oneshot while I am still trying to write Chapter 4 for Cherry Blosssom Fan. Have been reading NejiTen Fics recently and thinking about possibilities of how Neji and Tenten will react if Obito succeeded in reviving everyone with his Rinne Tensei instead of only reviving Madara.

Lotsa Fluff and tears? And totally OOC I guess.

* * *

His long lashes fluttered open to show his pale milky eyes that are as pale as his skin right now. He saw the orange rays cut through the darkening blue sky. He feels slight pain and ache on his torso. He feels the ground and debris underneath him and wondered whether this is how afterlife is supposed to be like. Was he supposed to feel so.. so alive? It felt like he was stuck at the moment he died and didn't leave his body. He slowly tried to sit himself up. That was when he realized.

"Neji-san, Neji-san, you're awake! I can't believe this! What they said is true! That a jutsu was cast to revive everyone!"

the voice of his fellow clan member reached his ears and slowly said clan member's face came into focus. The words entered Neji's mind and it took him a good five seconds to process them before he realized what they meant.

"You.. you meant I'm alive?"

Neji struggled to keep his composure while coming to terms with this fact. He felt extremely elated and relieved. He did not regret giving his life to protect Naruto and Hinata-sama. However, he had things, or rather, _someone_ he regretted when he died. He scanned his surroundings to locate the familiar chakra and he found it in no time. Before his clan member could stop him, Neji stood up and rushed to his destination. He felt some difficulty in running so fast because his body was protesting with aches all over. But he was given a second chance at this and he really, surely, definitely will not let it go this time round.

Catching his breath as he slowly came to a halt a few feet away from her, Neji braced himself to pluck up the courage and call out her name. However, before he could even take in the breath to call out, he heard his name instead.

"Neji….."

followed by unstoppable tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Before long, Neji felt her arms around his neck in a tight, snug, heartbreaking embrace.

"Tenten…." Neji breathed out softly and tenderly as his hands settled on the small of her back to return her hug. Her crying didn't, couldn't, wouldn't stop. Neji himself felt close to tears as he held her in a tighter hug, pulling her closer to him.

"Tenten, I'm sorry, I…"

"Neji, I love you." Tenten choked out while loosening the embrace to look Neji in the eye, stroking his now tear-streaked face.

"Neji, I'm so glad you came back. When I lost you a part of me just died inside. I…."

"I know Tenten, because you were my only regret when I died. I.. We are given a second chance, I won't control or hide my emotions this time, I love you, Tenten."

Before Tenten could react, she felt soft tender lips kissing her own. They poured all their emotions into that passionate and fervor kiss, conveying all the feelings and emotions they kept closely guarded and carefully hidden behind their friendship all these years.

They were once afraid of falling in love with each other. They were afraid of how it would affect their friendship, whether it would be worth it to take the plunge. They were oblivious that the feelings were mutual. Even with the war upcoming then, they did not dare express their feelings. They thought about confessing once the war is over, as a faith and trust that they will do their best to fight and survive. They lost the chance once and were given a second, they will never hide again, because they cherish this precious second chance they are given to live and to love.


End file.
